Sussurros Descuidados
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Depois da guerra Hermione recebe uma visita e um presente inesperado. Está fic é um presete para minah irmãzinha Nanda.


**Sussurros Descuidados.**

By Sheyla Snape 

**Shipper**: Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Beta: **Gabrielle Briant

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter e seu mundo me pertencem. Todos são da J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever. Apenas os peguei emprestados para deixar uma grande amiga feliz.

**Resumo:** Depois da guerra Hermione recebe uma visita e um presente inesperado.

**Agradecimentos:** À Fernanda e a Roxane, pela paciência e ajuda (pra não dizer o quanto elas me aturaram no msn). E é claro, à todas as Snapates que igualmente me agüentam por lá. Beijos fofas. Adoro todas vocês!

Este é um presente pra minha irmãzinha Nanda. (atrasado eu sei, mas o que posso fazer se a inspiração estava de folga?) Espero que goste fofa! Beijos.

* * *

Estava terminado… Finalmente acabado.

O sentimento de alivio era palpável no ar, visível nos rostos de cada um dos presentes naquela última luta. Era impossível não sentir a alegria que contaminava cada centímetro da obscura Mansão Riddle, palco da derradeira batalha entre as trevas e a luz, entre o Lorde Voldemort e Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu agora era o menino-que-venceu. Finalmente a profecia fora cumprida.

Os membros da Ordem da Fênix vibravam alegres com a vitória. Alguns aurores ocupavam-se em imobilizar os Comensais ainda vivos e levá-los para Azkaban. Sim, todos estavam felizes e radiantes... todos, exceto duas pessoas.

Uma delas esforçava-se para permanecer anônima, escondida na escuridão que ainda pairava mesmo em meio a tanta alegria. Ele era um homem obscuro, não começaria a se enganar agora, mesmo depois de sua missão e divida cumprida. Na realidade, ele sabia que já deveria estar longe dali, mas tinha que se despedir dela, mesmo que só de longe... Ele pôde vê-la comemorar com os amigos... Por um instante teve a impressão de que ela procurava alguém com um olhar aflito, talvez o procurasse. Mas a impressão se desfez no instante em que notou o desvio rápido de atenção e a conversa animada que se seguiu imediatamente.

"Afinal o que você esperava dela seu tolo?" – ele pensou amargamente antes de se retirar.

Hermione vasculhava o ambiente com um olhar mal disfarçado de preocupação. Ela tentava, inutilmente, desvencilhar-se de seu grande amigo Rony que a abraçava forte, seguido rapidamente por seu outro amigo Harry. Ela queria se desvencilhar deles, mas jamais conseguiria contê-los.

— Harry você conseguiu cara, conseguiu! Derrotou Você-sabe-quem!

— Rony você não precisa mais chamá-lo assim, ele está morto agora, Voldemort está morto e agora podemos viver nossas vidas em paz.

— Puxa, é força do hábito – ele sorriu –, passei minha vida inteira chamando-o assim, terei que me acostumar. – o sorriso dele se alargou mais à medida que tomava consciência do que tudo aquilo significava, eles venceram e finalmente tudo estaria realmente bem. — Hermione, você está bem? – uma ponta de preocupação quebrou a voz do amigo.

— Estou ótima Rony, não está vendo? – ela sorriu tentando esconder a falta de entusiasmo.

— Você me pareceu preocupada, está procurando alguém?

— Não, não, só estava me certificando que todos estão vivos, eu vi a Tonks cair a pouco, mas lá está ela com o professor Lupin.

E rapidamente a conversa foi direcionada para os relatos da batalha e as atenções dirigidas para os amigos feridos. Num estalar de dedos os minutos viraram horas e as horas transformaram-se em dias, e ela não encontrou quem procurara naquela noite. Ou sequer teve noticias dele...

Agora estava ali... Meses depois, vestida elegantemente aguardando ser chamada para sua premiação. Receberia a Ordem de Merlin pela bravura, destreza e perspicácia em encontrar a última Horcrux de Voldemort e ajudar Harry Potter a destruí-la.

Mas ela não queria estar ali... Queria encontrar o verdadeiro responsável pela vitória da luz, o verdadeiro merecedor de todas aquelas honrarias e homenagens, infelizmente, ela sequer tinha conhecimento se ele sobrevivera à batalha...

A festa se desenrolava normalmente, todos muito felizes e animados por reencontrar os amigos. O único momento triste aconteceu durante as homenagens aos heróis mortos em combate e as vitimas mais recentes de toda aquela carnificina. Mas para ela tudo aquilo estava incompleto. Faltava um homenageado... Na verdade, faltava o maior dos heróis...

"Merlin, não posso acreditar que eles esqueceram o homem que mais se sacrificou!"

A amarga constatação de que não se faria justiça a ele embrulhou o estômago de Hermione. Sentiu-se suja em participar daquilo, e ver a reluzente medalha em seu peito só a fez parecer mais pesada e sem propósito do que antes.

"Foi ele que me ajudou, foi ele que se arriscou para localizar as Horcruxes, santo Deus, não fosse por ele nenhum de nós estaria aqui esta noite!"

Conter as lágrimas tornava-se difícil, e o fato não passou despercebido.

— Hermione você está bem? – a voz calma e masculina a trouxe de volta.

— Oh, Neville... Sim, estou bem... Não se preocupe. – ela tentou sorrir, mas sabia que não seria convincente.

— Tem certeza? Você parece tão triste... posso ajudar?

— Não é necessário, estou bem. Só preciso de descanso, a noite foi... – não conteve um suspiro cansado – foi intensa.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa?

— Obrigada, mas eu prefiro aparatar mesmo, além do mais acho que a Luna está esperando por você. – ver o rosto gentil de seu amigo corar levemente aqueceu seu espírito, ela sabia que dentre as pessoas afetadas por aquela guerra estúpida, Neville era uma das quem mais merecia um final mais que feliz.

Não demorou muito para se despedir e aparatar de volta em seu apartamento.

O apartamento que passou a morar depois da morte de seus pais era modesto e suficientemente confortável para quem passava o dia inteiro estudando e estudando. A estante de livros que ocupava completamente a parede oposta à entrada, visivelmente precisava de um reforço para conter os pesados volumes, e os vários livros amontoados pela sala eram um óbvio sinal de que o espaço não era suficiente para todos aqueles livros.

Hermione entrou em casa, sem se preocupar em ligar a luz mantendo assim o lugar numa confortável penumbra, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua nova que entrava pela janela. Ela caminhou até a janela e observou a rua calma logo abaixo, contornando o corpo com os braços numa vã tentativa de se proteger de um frio que não existia realmente.

Durante três anos ela se escondeu por lugares inimagináveis, por três anos ela vasculhou o mundo bruxo atrás das Horcruxes de Voldemort... Por três longos anos ela se acostumou a muitas coisas, criou reflexos, adquiriu uma espécie de sexto sentido que a avisava quando era observada. Certos hábitos não se perdiam facilmente...

De varinha em punho, ela se virou rapidamente, lançando um feitiço imobilizador em seu misterioso visitante. Que com facilidade, rebateu-o, mas não revidou.

— Vejo que seus reflexos continuam ótimos, Srta Granger! – a voz masculina vinda do fundo da sala faria o sangue de muitos gelar. Mas não o dela, principalmente sendo de quem ela imaginava que era.

— Professor Snape? Merlin, o senhor quer me matar de susto? Onde diabos esteve esse tempo todo? – seu tom de voz era aborrecido e surpreso, forçadamente escondendo algo muito mais forte, algo mais que alivio por ele estar vivo.

— Nunca se cansa de fazer perguntas, não é mesmo?

— Não vou responder algo que o senhor já sabe a resposta. – ela respondeu aborrecida, mas não deixou de perceber o sorriso cansado dele, e, mais uma vez, algo revirou dentro dela.

Mesmo à meia luz ela podia vê-lo, estava de pé, o porte altivo e intimidador sempre presente em cada centímetro dele. "Santo Deus, que bom que está vivo!"

— Vejo que a festa no ministério não foi tão agradável. Tão cedo em casa...

— Não vi razão para participar de toda aquela farsa. – ela o cortou – Nós dois sabemos quem merecia ganhar essa medalha! – e estendeu-lhe o objeto de prata bem trabalhada. — O senhor deveria recebê-la no meu lugar, essa é a verdade.

Snape deu um passo à frente, ficando mais visível à luz do luar. Agora, Hermione podia perceber, ele não vestia suas habituais vestes bruxas, trajava apenas uma elegante camisa escura de mangas compridas dobradas até o meio do braço e calças também escuras. Os cabelos, mais compridos que da última vez que o viu, estavam soltos e invariavelmente escorriam pelo rosto, agora ela pode ver, mais magro e cansado.

— Não seja tola, ela é sua, você achou as Horcruxes, você... ajudou Potter a destruí-las!

— Não é justo professor, jamais conseguiríamos sem a sua ajuda! Essa medalha deveria ser sua, não minha. Seu nome deveria ser o primeiro citado nas homenagens desta noite. Eles lhe devem a vida... e eu também. – ela finalizou baixinho, sem realmente se importar se ele a ouviu ou não.

— Nunca fiz o tipo "herói salvador", Srta Granger! Para muitos dos seus amigos, o papel de vilão bastardo e traiçoeiro me cairia muito melhor.

Ela não tinha certeza, mas havia uma ponta de amargura e dor na voz dele que doeu nela também.

— Eles estão errados. Todos eles! E saberiam disso se você me deixasse contar que...

— Já discutimos esse assunto antes Hermione, você não vai me convencer do contrário agora. – ele a interrompeu com a voz firme, porém cansada.

— O professor Dumbledore tinha razão... Você é teimoso demais.

Severo Snape não pode conter o sorriso. Quando aquela irritante e metida sabe-tudo tornou-se uma mulher tão firme, decidida, e ele tinha que admitir, atraente mulher?

Nenhum dos dois se moveu ou disse nada por alguns minutos... A figura da mulher elegantemente vestida próxima a janela parecia um tanto surreal para ele. "Como alguém tão aparentemente frágil poderia demonstrar tanta força e determinação quando necessário?" Mas não agora... Agora ela estava quieta. Aparentemente esperando por uma ação dele.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas o que o senhor faz aqui? Quero dizer... Todos pensam que está morto, por que aparecer agora?

Ele realmente não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Na verdade, tinha, mas não uma da qual ele verbalizaria nem para si mesmo, muito menos para ela. Mas a confusão interna aparentemente transpareceu.

— Eu... eu vim... estou aqui para me despedir. – aquilo soou tão estranho para ele quanto para ela.

— Despedir? – agora ela estava mais confusa. "Despedir? De mim? Por que ele está hesitando?"

— Sim. Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui, e como não posso voltar à Hogwarts... Bem... Sempre existe uma possibilidade de recomeçar em algum lugar agora que ninguém vai se preocupar com um ex-comensal espião.

— Oh... Sim... Claro. E você sempre pode continuar com suas pesquisas e publicá-las sob algum pseudônimo. "Não o deixe ir embora Hermione, não permita!"

— Isso não será possível, Hermione. – a voz baixa deixava transparecer certa... Decepção?

— Como não? Poções sempre foi sua vida, você mesmo me disse, lembra? Sobre a obsessão com cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ser apenas fachada para enganar Voldemort. – a voz tremida e quase desesperada dela o surpreendeu.

— Não sabia que se importava tanto assim, Hermione? – ele a fitou confuso enquanto ela... Corava?

Demorou um segundo a mais até que ela se recuperasse.

— Bem, é que... o senhor realmente é um mestre de poções inigualável e... e seria um desperdício perdê-lo assim por um motivo tão sem propósito.

Ele nunca deixou qualquer emoção transparecer tão claramente em seu rosto como agora. Ódio, raiva e repulsa? Às vezes... Desprezo e ironia? Quase sempre...

Mas as sobrancelhas erguidas, o olhar vidrado e a boca um pouco entreaberta não se encaixariam em nenhuma destas descrições. Muitos afirmariam que ele era incapaz até mesmo de sorrir como fazia agora. Um sorriso leve e contido, mas ainda assim... um sorriso.

Que não passou despercebido quando ela ergueu o olhar.

— O que é engraçado?

— Nada. Eu apenas me lembrei de uma coisa.

— E o que seria?

— Disto... – ele estendeu um grosso livro de capa de couro envelhecido.

Hermione hesitou alguns segundos até tomá-lo em suas mãos e folhear as páginas amareladas.

A luz que vinha da janela era pouca, mas ainda assim ela reconheceu o conteúdo.

— Mas essas são...

— Minhas anotações e pesquisas, sim são – ele completou –, quero que fique com elas e se for de seu interesse, continue-as.

— Por Deus, eu não posso... – a voz dela era pouco mais que um leve sussurro.

— Claro que pode, você é a única que pode.

Ela o encarou atônita. Aquilo significava que ele realmente estava abandonando tudo.

— Você só pode estar brincando! Eu não posso, e não vou aceitar isso.

— Aceite como uma última detenção do seu velho professor de poções.

— Isso não tem graça nenhuma, Severo! – ela falou seria, mas havia uma falha na voz dela. Nas últimas vezes em que eles se encontraram ele sempre fizera aquilo. Piadas cortantes para disfarçar o que ambos estavam sentindo. Tristeza.

Lentamente Hermione caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Todo o cansaço caindo sobre ela, fazendo os ombros baixarem e algumas mechas de cabelo obscurecerem a face delicada e angelical. Ambos suspiraram.

— Isso não é justo!! Você lutou nesta guerra mais que qualquer um. Você se arriscou mais que todos nós juntos. Mas que merda, você deviria estar naquela festa vendo aqueles miseráveis se curvarem e engolirem cada ofensa que dirigiram a você! – as palavras eram duras e magoadas, mas não havia alteração no tom da voz. Ao contrário, ela apenas choramingara pouco antes de se calar.

Ela não viu que ele se aproximou... Que se ajoelhou em frente dela. Perto. Perigosamente perto.

— Dez pontos a menos da Grifinória, pela falta de compostura. – ele falou macio por sobre a cabeça dela.

Ela o encarou... e vislumbrou o sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele.

Mas a proximidade tornou-se evidente quando ela sentiu um sopro da respiração dele mover uma mecha do seu cabelo, que acariciou seu rosto e se prendeu no caminho das lágrimas que escorriam livremente.

Ele só registrou que sua mão levantara para retirar o cabelo do rosto dela quando as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram a pele quente. Deslizando lentamente para perderem-se atrás da orelha dela. Não perdendo a oportunidade de enxugar com o polegar uma lágrima que desceu pela bochecha.

Foi inevitável não prender os olhos nos lábios dele. Foi inevitável não suspender a respiração quando encarou o olhar negro e profundo, e ter a certeza do que aconteceria a seguir...

A mão que, acariciando sua nuca, a convidava quase como uma ordem... O hálito quente em seu rosto só não era mais sensualmente convidativo do que os lábios dele ligeiramente partidos e inclinados em sua direção. Próximos... Até que tocaram os dela... uma, duas vezes antes de os tomarem completamente. Num beijo que tinha de entrega e paixão tanto quanto tinha de despedida. O tempo pareceu parar, a eternidade resumia-se aquele momento, e ainda assim terminou quando eles acordaram ao som de um livro batendo ao chão.

Eles ainda permaneceram abraçados numa tênue tentativa de evitar o que viria.

— Você não pode ir, por favor, fique! – ela sussurrou num soluço abafado pelas roupas dele. Instintivamente memorizando o perfume amadeirado que sentia.

— Não posso Hermione, você sabe que não posso. – afastou-a de si, segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, estudando-a. — Eu não sou um homem destinado a finais felizes, Hermione. Lembre-se disso.

— Mas... – ela tentou protestar e ele a calou com mais um beijo.

— Não, não existe "mas" Hermione...

Ela viu o pesar nos olhos negros, sempre inexpressivos, mas não agora, não naquele momento. Lentamente ele se esticou para apanhar o livro de anotações e entregou-o para ela.

— Essa é a única coisa realmente boa que tenho e deixo pra você. Por favor, aceite!

O nó em sua garganta apenas a fez assentir.

— Até algum dia Hermione.

E depois de um último beijo nos lábios dela, ele se levantou e deixou o apartamento. Sem esperar até que ela se recuperasse e questionasse tudo. Sem permitir-se tempo de fraquejar e toma-la nos braços para sempre.

Fim.

N/A:

Nanda minha flor!! Perdão pela demora, mas aqui está sua fic de Aniversário.

Beijos enormes no coração. Seja sempre essa menina maravilhosa que você é e mais uma vez te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, hoje, amanhã e SEMPRE!!!

XEERU!!!!!

Shey!


End file.
